At the stroke of midnight
by Ra's little pyro
Summary: it's a new year at hogwarts, and wiht it come new students, namely, the two new exchange students, Ash and Ravinie. no romance, just some really weird girls


Author person: Heeeey! This is my first ever attempt at fanfiction (I prefer original fiction...) I really do hope that you like it. It's mainly OC's, (no mary sues, if it makes you feel better...)  
  
(imagine many random symbols)  
  
Harry and Ron ran through the barrier at Kings Cross and onto platform 9 ¾. They loaded their luggage unto the train and quickly got into an empty compartment. Ron sat down in the seat closest to the window  
  
"I wonder where Hermione is?" Harry asked. Ron looked out the window  
  
"there she is! She better get on the train soon!" it was only a moment before Hermione opened the door to their compartment and sat in the seat across from Ron. Harry smiled at her "Have a nice summer?" She nodded.  
  
Ron grinned, "Read a few dozen book, I suppose?"  
  
Hermione glared at him "Shut up! I suppose you didn't read a single thing?"  
  
Ron laughed, "Course not. I might accidentally learn something."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, but then gained a more serious expression "so, did you two hear about the new girls?"  
  
Harry and Ron both looked puzzled. "Who?" they asked in unison.  
  
Hermione sighed, "I'll take that as a no. Well anyway, they're transfer students from some foreign school. They're suppose to be really smart, and they're in our year! I hope they're sorted into Gryffindor. I would really like to have someone that I can have an intelligent conversation with."  
  
"well then you probably don't want to talk to Ash. She couldn't have a intelligent conversation with a squirrel, well, maybe if it were a really stupid squirrel ..."  
  
All three of them looked up to see a young girl with long blond hair and pale skin standing in the doorway. She looked at them with emerald green eyes that seemed darker than black. She smirked at them and took a seat near the door. "Guess I should introduce myself. My name is..."  
  
"RAVINIE!" came a cry from the hallway. They all jumped in their seats as another girls came bolting into the compartment. Harry, Ron and Hermione gasped. This new girl look remarkable like the first one, except she was shorter, and her hair was darker. Plus, rather than the deep emerald eyes, she had bright green eyes that almost glowed.  
  
The new girl jumped up and down and giggled as she spotted the first girl.  
  
"Oh Ravinie! I was wondering where you went!" The emerald eyed girl, now assumed to be Ravinie, shook her head, then looked back at Harry Ron and Hermione, "Sorry about that, she can be a bit psychotic at times. As you probable gathered, My name is Ravinie. I'm... a transfer student. Oh, and my idiot friend her is Ash." Ash bounced in her seat and giggled again, "Yip yip! Uh huh! My name be Ash, that it is!" Ravinie shook her head again and then smiled at the other three, "So, what are your names?" Ron was the first to speak,  
  
"Well, I'm Ron Weasly, That's Hermione Granger, and he's Harry Potter." Ravinie raised an eyebrow,  
  
"Harry Potter huh. Well, nice to meet you all." Ash began giggling again,  
  
"Harry, Harry, quite contrary, how does your garden grow?" Her fit of giggles continued as everyone blinked and stared for a moment. Ravinie looked disgusted. Hermione, however, wanted to learn more about her new peers,  
  
"So, where did you come from? Was it a well known school, or just some small one with only a few students?" Ravinie hesitated for a moment, then said  
  
"well... it definitely isn't well know. In fact, I doubt anyone from here knows anything about it. But we still managed to get a fair amount of students there." She paused again, before continuing  
  
"Well, we must be going. It was a pleasure to meet you." She got up and left the compartment.  
  
Ash laughed and bounced out of her seat and through the door, singing a morbid tune in a cheery voice all the way. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were left stunned as the two girls walked/bounced down the hallway. The two Gryffindor boys quickly shook off their shock and became engaged in conversation about their summers. Hermione, however, was deep in thought about Ravinie's purposeful omitting of the name and location of her school. But she was pulled back to reality by Ron's voice,  
  
"So Hermione, what were you saying about an intelligent conversation?"  
  
(random symbols)  
  
The Hogwarts Express pulled to a stop and all the students disembarked. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all laughed and joked about the new year as the road in the carriages to the castle, all the while, there was one carriage that seemed to go untouched, and everyone who went to board that carriage turned about for no apparent reason before they had even opened the door. In that same carriage, two girls sat. Emerald eyes scanned the interior of the carriage, while bright green eyes were shut. The same morbid tune was still being sung in the same cheery voice. Ravinie smiled and laughed softly as Ash swayed with her singing,  
  
"You know, songs about death, murder and betrayal aren't the best during first impressions. How about you try and sing something happy for once?" Ash paused in her song for a moment, then began a new song,  
  
"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts..." Ravinie just shook her head and looked out the window, while waiting for the carriages to reach their destination.  
  
(random symbols)  
  
Author person: thank you for reading!!! please Please PLEASE review! As it has probably become apparent by now, writers live off reviews, and when an author receives no reviews, the author often has a bad habit of giving up all hope and then becomes an accountant... 


End file.
